My Valentine
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Draco plucks up the courage to give Harry a Valentine, but what will preveal? I know, it's not Valntines and its also March so sue me I'm a romantic! Enjoy! :) xxx


**I don't care that it's March but everyone like smushy love! So Enjoy!**

**[Disclaimer]**

It wasn't that Harry hated Valentine's Day, quite the contrary he actually enjoyed it, the loves the sweet gestures that people went through to show the world that they are in love and that nothing can destroy it, he liked how the shops in Hogsmeade reveal new and exciting gifts that could be given, some quite silly and some that are simply stunning, but the one thing Harry did not particular like on Valentine's Day was the constant cards he got from girls he didn't even know, some he didn't even like, and for a very creepy reason that weren't even his age and didn't even go to Hogwarts! He hated the love letters of girls gushing over how heroic he was in defeating Voldemort and that he is a legend that they have devoted their love to. It made him feel queasy, and to some extent mortified as some wrote quite 'detailed' descriptions of what they should do together. Hermione, the Saint she was, immediately burned the trashy cards from the admirers, causing an army of girls to become extremely jealous as rumours speculated of them dating. Harry felt incredibly uncomfortable as Ginny approached him, a big tacky card in hard, wearing the most ridiculous of outfits (that she presumed was sexy) and sat herself upon his lap.

"Hey Sweetie, I got you Valentine's card..." she battered her eyelashes that Harry though she had a twitching fit. Harry's nausea came crawling back.

"Ginny, please...get off me!" Harry pleaded as he looked around the room, eyes desperate for help. But of course she didn't get the hint until Hermione lost it.

"For Heaven's sake Ginny, you're making him feel sick! Get of his lap and get your squeaky voiced arse away from us before I hex you!" she all but shouted, her voice echoing around the Great Hall that coincidently went silent. Ginny looked appalled by the other girl's actions.

"Harry, are you going to let her speak to your girlfriend like that?" she scowled down at him, her hand running across his hair, making him twitch uncomfortably.

"Ginny, get off me! You are not my girlfriend!" he gritted through his teeth, his hand tapping roughly against the table, "Now get off me before I actually pass out from disgust because seriously get off me!" he glared at her as he huffed in annoyance, pushing of his lap she stormed out in diva fit, expecting him to follow, as he fell face first onto the Gryffindor table. "Hermione, kill me!" he mumbled against the wood causing his group of friends sitting around him to chuckle.

"But Harry, if I kill you then all of these adoring fan girls wouldn't have a hero to write too!" she said with a devious smile on her face, giggling as he groaned once more.

Light footsteps coming near him made him twitch one more, Ginny was probably coming back to have a go at him for not being her boyfriend or for not wanted him to have sex with her, as he couldn't be bothered to raise his head to tell he to leave when a light shadow cast over him he decided to make his statement. "Ginny for the last time, piss off, I'm not your boyfriend so I don't want your bloody Valentine's!" he moaned hitting his head of the table as he spoke.

"Erm...I'm not Ginny..." an angelic and none Weasel voice came from beside him. Instantly sitting up Harry's eyes widened in shock, and secretly delight, as Draco Malfoy stood in front of him looking incredibly nervous. Biting his lip and looking around trying to avoid Harry's eyes, _'Draco is so incredibly cute!'_ Harry gushed as the Slytherin finally found his voice. "I just...I just wanted to give you..." he sighed as he was failing so he decided to be as quick as possible before Harry laughed at him. Swiftly he pushed a white envelope into the Gryffindor's hands and tried hard not to notice the heat that rose across his face. Harry looked down at the object that lay in his hand, completely surprised and lost to say anything. "Happy Valentine's Day..." Draco said in the smallest of voices, giving a small smile directed only at Harry. But a shrill of laughter rose from down the other side of the table, as Draco turned he could she Weasel and the She Weasel laughing their heads off, "Ha ha, What a joke! Draco Malfoy giving Harry Potter a Valentine! How pathetic can you get?" Ron's disturbing voice bellowed as the blush on Draco's face reddened from simply sweetness to complete mortification. "Honestly Malfoy, did you really think you had a chance? He's Harry Potter and you're some Death Eater scum! Who'd want you as a Valentine?" the red head continued to laugh. Draco was seriously embarrassed as few other students, who he knew still had it out for him began to join in with the Weasel duo. Not being able to take much more Draco simply bolted out of the room, as Harry sat motionless, he didn't even have a chance to say anything to the other boy. He felt ridiculous. "Aww little Malfoy all embarrassed!" the banshee voice of Ginny sneered as she watched to boy turn off out the hall with Pansy and Blaise on his tail, calling out to him. Hermione was fuming, not only at Ron and Ginny but that Harry sat there and let Draco be humiliated.

He ran down the corridors as fast as he could, both embarrassed and distraught, not caring as the tears rolled down his pale cheeks. He kept running as he sprinted up along the corridors, towards the swirl stairs case in which he climbed the steps to the very top of the Astronomy Tower. He hadn't stopped crying, he was now being ridiculous and pathetic. He should have known that giving Harry a Valentine was a stupid mistake, Weasley and Vermin pointed that out very nicely, but to think that Draco thought that he might get something out of the boy he had been in love with for almost five years now...he should have stuck with dreaming rather that thinking it could happen. He sniffled and wipes the tears on his sleeve as two sets of footsteps burst in, both figures breathing heavily, "Blimey Draco..." Blaise panted, "Couldn't you have chosen a less high up place to go to?" Blaise sighed only to be swatted sharply by Pansy. He immediately rushed to him and engulfed him a loving hug, allowing him to cry softly on her shoulder. "Oh Draco, Sweetie I'm sorry..." she tried to sooth him as he wept silently. Blaise placed a caring hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"I swear I'm gonna curse the rodents! Don't care if I'm expelled I'm gonna cruse them!" Blaise grumbled causing the smallest of chuckles to come from Pansy's shoulder. Looking up Draco gave his best friend a hug.

"I'm sorry...I was being stupid, I shouldn't have done that...I'm sorry!" Draco mumbled as he fiddled with the hem of his jumper.

"No, it's not your fault, it was those damn Gryffindorks!" Pansy immediately jumped to his defence "You only wanted to show the world that you cared for someone and that you were brae enough to give them a Valentine; in PERSON I might add! Sweetie you have done nothing wrong!" Pansy brushed his hair down to look at least Malfoy acceptable.

"If anything Potter should apologise for not helping...some Saviour of the Wizarding World he is if he can't stop those idiots!" Blaise sneered at the thought of Potter.

"But no! I'm not going o let them do that to you, so we're going back down there! You can confront them at tell them to piss off! You're Draco Malfoy! So Sweetie, work that name!" Pansy grinned, Draco simply laughed sweetly at his friends caring nature. Pansy lead Draco, still holding his hand, towards the stairs, "Wait, we have to tackle stairs again? Give me a break!" Blaise moaned behind them as laughter echoed the whole way down.

Back in the Great Hall Harry was re-reading the card over and over again, each time his smile getting bigger and bigger! Hermione had long silence the Weasley pair, after her mini explosion of course, with a simple wave of her wand before returning to her text book. Harry was taken by the sweet message inside the card; he still couldn't comprehend that Draco felt like that for him! "Harry, you're smile could light up London! What does it say?" Hermione asked as he sighed contently.

"_My__ Dearest Harry_

_I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am near you. Here's my heart, opening for you, take it darling it belongs to you. Don't say you love me unless you really mean it, because I might do something crazy like believe it. My world is a better place because of you. You are my rock. You are my everything. You are my truest love. You are my dream come true. I know it's rare for me to say these things, but for you Harry, I mean them always. I hope that maybe, just maybe you can feel it too._

_Love Always,_

_Draco__ xx" _

He looked up to see Hermione silently wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, it was beautiful, so raw and deep that Harry exploded with pure devotion and love, it was phenomenal. It was that very moment that said writer of the card came walking in with Pansy rubbing his arm and Blaise acting almost as a body guard. He had a smile on his lips that made Harry's heart beat. He needed to say something, and as he was known for spontaneous impulsive acts he only just recognised he was running towards the other boy. "Draco!" he called as the other stopped startled and slightly scared. Harry rushed forwards and wrapped himself around the blonde, crushing him into a loving hug and definitely not wanting to let go. "Draco, I love you, I love you so much! I love the card! I love the words! I'm sorry that I couldn't tell before you ran but Draco Malfoy I'm in love with you!" Harry stated proudly as he ran his hands loving over the Slytherin's back.

"You love me?" Draco replied in the smallest of voices leaning into the embrace, but was incredibly shocked when Harry planted a firm but passionate kiss on his lips, it was magical, panting for air as they broke apart.

"Always, Draco Malfoy, always!" Harry whispered as he peppered kisses around the shorter boys face.


End file.
